The Moon Light Kiss
by Robin Gurl
Summary: Cyes Twin sister and the others are going to ball but then the Dyansty arrives! Mary Sue.


The Moon Light Kiss.  
BR  
In the Koiji Mansion everyone was getting rushing to get ready.  
For what you ask?   
Well for the Moon Light Ball.  
BR  
In a room upstairs Mia and Kayura were helping Cye's twin sister get ready.  
Sarah looked up in frustration. She had tried on over what over a hundred dress and over 3 million different hairstyles.  
"Come on Mia you and Kayura have to have something better to do." Kayura looked up,"What do you mean honey we've already gotten our stuff ready." "Besides," Mia pulling Sarah's hair tighter, " This your first date with Kento and we want to make it special." "Now what color should Sarah's dress be?" Kayura thought aloud. "Sky blue, my colors are the exact same as my brothers. Baka." Mia glared at Sarah, "Be nice Sarah, all though that was kinda obious ."  
Kayura made a face then agreed   
BR  
Down stairs the guys were getting anxious. "What do you think is taking so long?" Anubis thought out loud. "Who knows?" came a soft British accented voice from the kitchen.  
Sage walked down the stairs in a black tux with a green bow tie, " Their probably having trouble getting Sarah into a dress." "What do you mean?" asked Dais playing with his sliver colored hair. Rowen walked into the room dressed exactly like Sage just he had a blue bow tie, "Sarah 's a tom boy. Ah big tom boy. She can' stan' wearin' dresses period."  
"Oh I don't know why not she has the perfect body." Sekemet sighed. Anubis and the everyone else gave him a look. "What?" asked Sekemet.  
BR  
Mia appeared at the top of the stairs, "Guys we're ready. Go get Cye and Kento" Ryo nodded and ran off. A few minutes later Ryo came out with Cye dressed in a sky blue tux and Kento dressed in an orange tux.   
BR  
Kento looked around anxiously, " So where is she." Sarah peeked out from behind Mia and Kayura, "I'm rioght 'ere silly." "WOAH" whistled Kento. Everyone else had the same expression. Sarah looked around then had a sinking feeling in her stomach. "Princess what's wrong?" asked Kento.  
Sarah stood there in her knee-high sky blue dress. Her aburn hair french braided. "I looked horrible, don't I?" Sarah's sea-green eyes filled with tears. Kento ran up and took her in his arms, "No princess you're beautiful. Trust me." Said Kento.  
Sarah pouted, " Really or are you jus' saying that to make me happy?" Kento smiled winking at the others then pulled Sarah close and kissed her. Sarah's cheeks turned bright red.  
"Come on lets go the Limos are here." Rowen grabbed Kayura's arm and lead her out, with the others following suit.  
BR  
Chapter 2  
BR  
In the limo Sarah was starting to get worried. ::'ere I am going to a ball and I can't even dance::. Kale noticed Sarah's discomfert and put a hand on her knee, "Don't worry you are going to do fine." Sarah nodded her head agreeing, then leaned against Kento and enjoyed the ride.  
BR  
When they got there the guys helped the girls out and lead them inside where a mystrious looking man asked "Name?"  
Mia smiled "uhhhh....Koiji." The man bowed then moved so they could walk in.  
"Mrs. Fire will show you to your table."   
Mrs Fire bowed then lead them a room away from everyone else.  
"Uhhh I said I wanted ocean view." complained Mia.  
"I am sorry but the dance was canceled." a man walked out with shoulder length silver hair, red eyes and pale skin.  
He was wearing a kimono the color of bark from a tree. "My name is Willow and we want your armors for Lord Talpa."  
"What?" cried Ryo!!!  
BR  
"Ronins to arms"  
"Armor of Torrent"  
"Armor of Halo"  
"Armor of Hardrock"  
"Arma of Strata"  
"Armor of Wildfire"  
"Dao chi"  
BR  
The Warlords looked at each other.  
BR  
"Warlords to arms"  
"Armor of Orge"  
"Armor of Cobra"  
"Armor of Spider  
"Armor of Jackal"  
"Tao chi"  
BR  
In a blast of Cherry Bollsoms and bright lights they changed into their armors.  
BR  
Sarah held her hand up in it was a locket.  
BR  
"Torrent Crystal Power......Make-Up"  
BR  
Water came swirling out of no where surrounding Sarah......  
First a white leotard. Second a sky blue sailor top. Third a sky blue skirt and boots.  
Fourth a green choker with harmony on it then a crown appeared under her aburn bangs. Her hair  
unbraided itself and was put up in two ponytails with some strands hanging down on either side of her.  
Finally gloves appeared which completed the outfit.  
She turned around once then she posed and said "Sailor Torrent."  
BR  
BR  
"Fine I can play that game too." Star turned around, "Armor of Star Fire Tao Gin"  
Ryo looked up in surprise. "What Ronins never seen a girl in armor." She stood there in a red jumpsuit with armor plates   
on her shoulders. Knee-high red boots, with her grey hair back in a bun. A no-datchi strapped  
to her back.  
BR  
"I'm ready Ronins." Star Fire pulled her no-datchi off her back.  
"Fire Bird Cut." She yelled Swinging her sword around. The attack knocked down everyone but Sailor Torrent.  
BR  
"Oooooooo....I can't even go to a ball with my boy friend without being attacked.  
Super Eternal Torrent Power...Make-UP!"  
Sarah there in a white sailor topped leotard with a sky blue dark blue and black skirt.  
The symbol of Harmony shining brightly on her forehead. "Now you shall die.  
Sea Light Honeymoon Therapy Kiss" swinging her Yari at Star Fire and Willow.  
BR  
"What is this girl doing to us" shouted Willow.  
"She's beating you up" shouted Kale.  
Willow and Star Fire shouted in pain as they were sent back to the Dynasty.  
"Thanks but I was so mad that the dance was canceled." Sarah said after Anubis and the others  
had congradulated her.  
BR  
Everyone powered down and were walking out when Kento noticed how sad Sarah looked.  
"Princess come here."  
He pulled her close. "What?" she pouted.  
"This" he stated then he pulled even closer and and kissed on the lips under the Moon Light.  
The kiss broke off naturaly. Sarah blushed as she looked into her boyfriends midnight blue eyes,   
"Oh Kento you are the best boyfriend a girl could have." "Kento she's right ya know."  
Rowen grinned. "I know," Kento closed his eyes in thought then a great idea came to his mind,"Hey I have an idea why don't we go to Mia's  
house and have a ball all 12 of us? Would you like that princess." Sarah nodded her head excitedly.  
"Good" then with that he dragged her to the limo and thru her in like a sack of potatoes the other  
guys doing the same.  
They sped off to go and have a ball.  
BR  
-fin-   
  



End file.
